Dark Angel part one Capture
by ko-kitty
Summary: A 5927 love story Basically this chapter is the beginning of the romantic rescue mission to come. With a twist! Rated M to be safe, contains violence, language, hints of shonen ai Only hints for now Soon to be lemon and hints of adult themes.


It was an unusually quiet day, compared to a certain someone's normal life style. Tsuna sighed as he prepared to make his way off to school, bundling in scarf and coat. After slipping into a pair of boots, he then put on a pair of mittens before he made his way out the door, with the numbers 27, written across them. As he stepped outside he looked up into the vast sky as snowflakes lightly danced down, one of them making its way to Tsuna's cheek while another managed to land shortly after in one of his eyes. The small teen then put his head down and squinted out of his free eye as he rubbed his right eye that had said snowflake in it to save himself from the awkward feeling. "I guess it's just me today." He mumbled to himself before starting his walk down the driveway to the roads sidewalk. As the young teen made his way down the sidewalks with snow banked sides, he thought to himself. *"That's right, reborn is in Italy on some sort of business plan, Yamamato's got practice today and Gokudera just called me this morning saying he couldn't come to meet me.. Bianchi decided to make him breakfast in bed ..." *Tsuna shuddered at the thought. " Though it is nice to have some peace and quiet." He looked ahead and smiled to himself, taking in the sun's rays as he turned around the corner to meet up into a busier part of the city. Tsuna had figured he'd leave a bit early to window shop and maybe pick himself up a small treat for lunch that day. The bundled brunette looked up and saw a small convenient store and decided to pick up the pace. As the smaller teen was about to pick up a jog, some unsuspecting hands reached out from an almost past shadowed ally. The smaller teen, caught off guard, let out a small choke as he was hurled into the shadows then slammed into the brick wall now behind him. Tsuna squinted as he gasped and let a small groan escape as he tried to catch his breath, hoping the noise would distract the shadowed persons in view while he scrambled to find a dying will pill in his pocket. "Why is there so many of them?!" He mentally screamed. Just as the smaller teen could feel one of the round substances, a sharp sudden pain tightened itself around his neck and wrists tearing through some layers of skin. Tsuna tried to struggle out of this.. this.. what was it?! Droplets of tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, weather he liked it or not, there was no stopping that factor, yes he was scared, he had been this scared before and not cried, but those sharp edges seemed to have hit some sort of nerve somewhere that he just couldn't hold back. His wrists were thrown up and back beside his head like a puppet. Tsuna could feel a warm substance form from the sharp pains while a trickling ooziness of it found it's way down his neck to his collar bone, following the rims of his body, as same with his wrists to his arms. He looked over, "B- Barb wire!!" said teen panicked and looked ahead to his captures with fear stricken eyes. There was one person per wrist, leg, one for his waist while a taller shaggy blond with blue tips had hold of his chest grinned while letting out a small maniacal laugh taking one hand to slam the smaller teens head and pin it against the brick wall while taking his other off and running his finger along the brunettes jaw line up to his chin and lip. "Kushishi. My my, what would a small mouse like you be doing out on his own? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Tsuna looked into said teens eyes then averted his eyes over to his hand that had the dying will pill in it. "It's gone!" Tsuna looked to the ground beside the group of people to see his scarf, mitts and pill were lying in the snow. "L-let me g-" Tsuna was cut off when a pair of rosey pink lips met his own. A shocked Tsuna froze and stiffened his body as the sapphire eyed blond slowly pulled back and whispered into the smaller lips. "I think it's time you come with me" Tsuna shot up and struggled against the restraints making the wounds worse as well as the restraints tighter. "N- n- ne- nev-" A small black and sleek shot gun found its way up from the person hooked onto his hips. Tsuna tried to kick, but the weight was like lead. The taller blond gave a signal to the obviously older person below. Throughout the area all to be heard was silence pierced with the sound of a firearm being shot. The blonde looked down, "guess we have no choice but to start this now, huh?" pulling out a knife from his pocket. Tsuna coughed, eyes wide, mouth starting to fill with blood. His right shoulder had been shot. *"Thank god it was just my shoulder... Though what are they planning on doing to me? If they wanted to kill me.. wouldn't they have already done it?"* His thoughts were clear, though the smaller teen knew he was running short of breath from his restraints and possibly his new bullet wound. Two more shots went off as Tsuna felt utterly hopeless. Giving in, he collapsed, now hanging by his restraints. The holders of said let go, barbwire wrapping itself around him. "My knees.. I-I.. don't understand.." Sound was then broken by an explosion and yelling. "Juudaime!!"

Tsuna struggled with himself to keep from choking to death over the smoke. As the smoke cleared a black silhouette appeared amongst sprayed snow and dust from the bomb and sides of the buildings that were once the brick wall he was pinned against. The silhouette came running closer, color coming in and out of play. The small brunette squinted, loosing grips with himself, feeling as though he's pass out from the world around him any moment. "Juudiame!! Hang on! You bastards.. I'll kill you.. be sure of it!!" Gokudera was pulled back by three of the members, one of them pulling out another shot gun. Said person grinned. "Stupid mice just don't know what they're dealing with." Gokudera growled pulling out four sticks of dynamite in each hand. "Fuck off." He tossed the lit sticks as they blew, sending Gokudera flying three feet with the people restraining him seeing as their grip was incredibly tight. Through the explosions another loud shot could be heard. "Oh god.. Gokudera-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed mentally, breaking into a fit of bloody coughs. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" A distant voice cut in from the smoke. Tsuna tried to breathe, but he just couldn't get a grip of himself. "Juudaime!" A voice screeched as Tsuna managed to open his eyes. The color was gone, all the small brunette could make out was white snow, grey foot prints.. and black? "What.. is it? It's everywhere.." Tsuna was soon pulled onto his back by a certain blonde. "I'm sorry loves, but it seems this must be done, one way or another." He stated, straddling himself over the brunette teasing him with his knife. Tsuna went numb. The blonde took off the smaller teens jacket and sliced through his shirt, leaving his torso exposed. Muffled screams could be heard in the background, although to Tsuna, they were so faint, it was like no one was there at all. The sapphire eyed male then started to tease him, leaving deep bloody lines all over his stomach and chest. The blonde took the knife and started a new incision, grazing the coffee brown eyed teens nipple, going up to his chin. Tsuna shivered and slightly choked on the blood in his throat. His mind all of a sudden became clear as he realized just what was happening. He mentally screamed to himself eyes widening as he tried to pull himself out from the person on top of him. "Go..ku..de- ..Wh-" He was cut off. "Those eyes of yours, they're so… priceless? I want to get rid of them. Kushishishi." Tsuna gasped as his head was planted and held against the ground. The blonde and blue teen traced the knife along the side of tsuna's face up to the corner of his eye. A second silhouette came into view. Tsuna tried to reach up in an attempt to shoo away whoever he could, although it was like his arms were already dead, not responding to anything. Tsuna could feel the second person hold his eye lids open in a rather forceful manner. The small brunette screamed as the knife cut across his eye making a bridge to the other. The smaller teen had hit his limits, he went _completely_ numb, he couldn't feel anything, the sight was gone from his one eye, and he could now see the other clouding over slowly in this _black. _The last thing Tsuna could remember hearing was a desperate cry attempting to call his name before being drowned out by the sounds of people yelling. It was completely black, he couldn't feel anything, not even pain. Tsuna tried to move a finger, but to no prevail, seeing at this point all he could do was breathe, the world passed by him, his thoughts, memories, everything. He was going... going… gon-The blonde soon got off the smaller teen and motioned for his men to quickly retrieve his near kill. He walked past a beaten Gokudera and looked down at the bloody mess before them. The sapphire eyes narrowed down to the silver haired teens face no sooner before kicking him in the ribs, causing him to cough blood. He walked over to where Tsuna's coat was taken off in the snow and went through bloody pockets to pull out a cell phone. Making his way back over to the beaten teen, he dropped the phone in front of his face. "Suppose you should call for help for yourself." The blonde and blue teen scoffed then started to walk away towards a car that had pulled up blocking the only light let into the ally. "Stupid mice" Gokudera coughed, then groaned as he clenched his stomach, squinting to look up at his beloved bosses phone. "How could I have been beaten like that? How could I let my beloved boss be kidnapped and.. possibly... K-" Gokudera reached up and clenched the blood covered phone and held it tight to himself. "I'm.. I'm horrible… " The silver haired teen set his head lower, moving his legs closer although to only a small extent of a couple inches, then started shaking, hiding his face in the snow as he inwardly cried, wishing they had just let him die instead of making him live through a world where everyone he loved died, all being his own doing in his own mind. In a black car, now hours away (By speeding), a certain blonde haired teen with blue tips spoke. "Hurry, if you want him to live, we need to get there by five. _**Latest… **_Kushishi."


End file.
